


You Kill My Mind

by Graefin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A lot of these because Louis loves edging, Baby Louis, Barebacking, Bondage, Bottom Louis, D/s relationship, Daddy Harry, Dom Harry Styles/Sub Louis Tomlinson, Edging, Foursome, Harry is so horny for Louis, Kink Discovery, M/M, Mature aftercare and discussion, No Angst, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Play Parties, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Subspace, Suspension Bondage, Top Harry, You’ll see, because they're in an established relationship, but don't do barebacking with random people at parties guys, but not really, i'm a softie, tease and denial, they just “help” Harry out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graefin/pseuds/Graefin
Summary: Harry has always been ashamed to reveal his kinks to friends and partners alike. One day he meets a man who seems perfectly designed for him and they embark on a wonderful, sex-filled exploration journey.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 200





	1. Harry's POV

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : this is a work of fiction and is not intended to reflect the mentioned people’s real lives.  
> It doesn’t even reflect the idea I have of their real lives; I just used some details to create completely new characters. So, needless to say, any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events, is purely coincidental.
> 
> Hi all! This is my first fanfiction ever, even though I’ve been reading a lot of 1D fics for three years now (and in other fandoms in the good old days of yore; yes I’m old). I’m a bit nervous eheh
> 
> This is just a bunch of filth, I know. What can I say… Being stuck in quarantine gave me ideas, and even if I have two other fics in mind which are much heavier plot-wise, this is the first thing that came out!
> 
> Don’t read if PWP and BDSM are not your cup of tea.
> 
> The play parties’ description and part of Harry’s backstory are based on my own personal experience (special mention to my boss who fucked off to Argentina and left a shitstorm to fix up).
> 
> Kinksters in these contexts _are_ really some of the most polite and respectful people ever, which is something that the general public would never expect. Of course you can find creeps and sexual predators there as well, but not more than in any other context. So, if you’re interested, don’t be a chickenshit like Harry! Go to a [munch](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Munch_\(BDSM\)) and get to know likeminded people. If you’re lucky, you’ll meet your Lou too 😊
> 
> Oh, also another thing: I fear someone could be offended that I inserted a woman in one of the Larry scenes. I don’t regret it; I have seen people in kinky parties’ context playing with men and women together even if they identified as strictly straight or gay. Sexuality is fluid, and both Louis and Harry in this AU are very open-minded (and I hint in the story that Harry had partners of different genders in the past). Again, if you’re not okay with this, don’t read.
> 
> Thanks so much to the blog [blouisparadise](https://blouisparadise.tumblr.com/) which posted my ask and to [dandelionfairies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionfairies) who offered to beta for me even if I am completely unknown in the community!

Harry Styles couldn’t complain, he lived a good life.

He was twenty-eight and quite successful in his job as project manager at a British NGO working with environmental restoration in developing countries. He got to travel a lot for work (mostly to Africa and Asia) and he was paid well. He could afford a good flat in Manchester. After many years of searching, he had managed to find just the perfect one and started a mortgage to purchase it.

He had friends, not that many but good ones. He didn’t live far from his mom and managed to visit her often.

However, he didn’t have a partner and hadn’t had one, not even a casual one, for (up-and-counting) one year, nine months and twenty-six days.

There wasn’t a unique reason for that, but there was one _little thing_ more prominent than the others. Something Harry was a bit ashamed of.

The thing is, Harry had always been cautious in expressing his interest in BDSM, both with his friends and his partners.

In fact, his sexual encounters had been pretty vanilla until 2015. But, when the movie _50 Shades of Grey_ came out in theatres, the whole discourse about BDSM blew up on the internet and reached his ears. Spurred on by curiosity, he found a PDF of the book online and gave it a quick read. The writing was awful and the relationship portrayed was unrealistic and problematic, but he got hot despite himself at the BDSM sex scenes and that left him wondering. He started reading everything he could find on the topic: famous Doms’ and Mistresses’ blogs, comic books, amatorial fictions.

He turned his attention to porn videos featuring men both in submissive and dominant roles and couldn’t quite decide what he liked the most.

He read all about the different types of roles people could identify with: dominant, submissive, top, bottom, switch, slave, master, pet, owner, girl/boy, mommy/daddy, etcetera. Then he landed on Fetlife (the social media Facebook-style version for kinksters). That’s where he read through tales of real-life experiences of normal people and browsed through a lot of photos, some of which were quite arousing and some honestly frightening. Thanks to Fetlife, Wikipedia pages, porn videos and hentai comics (yes, Harry read those even if he wasn’t a teenager anymore, thanks) he came to the conclusion that the role he would like to play was the Dom. Though he was not totally opposed to trying the submissive role himself every once in a while.

Eventually, after chatting for a couple of months with a guy online, he finally decided to meet him, but the real-life experience turned out mildly disappointing at best. They went out twice and discussed their kinks, but Harry didn’t feel the click with him and they didn’t go further.

After another couple of underwhelming experiences, Harry decided that casual kinky hook-ups weren’t for him.

He didn’t want to just meet random people for a casual kinky fuck. He wished to find someone to love with whom he could share these experiences, because he felt these could only be mind-blowing if there was trust and feelings involved. Otherwise he would just feel like filming a porno.

He’d already had his fair share of casual sex and never enjoyed it that much because of the lack of emotional involvement. BDSM couldn’t be so different, he thought. He was a romantic deep down, sue him.

So, he was left with a bunch of new sexual fantasies and the frustration of not having anyone to share them with, together with the fear that no one would actually like this ugly side of him. He stored the fantasies in the box of useless sex info in the dark corner of his mind and went on with his life.

Then he was promoted at work and was sent several times to Africa to deal with an afforestation project. Now he was twenty-eight and it had been almost two years since he had last been with someone.

At this point he was almost resigned to spend the rest of his life alone, because his relationships always seemed to turn out wrong. People were always dumping him or choosing someone else before even starting seriously dating. Everyone always told him that he was so sweet, too good for them, really they couldn’t possibly give him what he was looking for, it was their fault, not his… and so on with the bullshit. Adding also the variable ‘BDSM preferences’ to the equation seemed quite risky when even a normal relationship never worked for him.

He still was a hopeless romantic, but his hope for the future had started fading a bit. Talking with his three childhood best friends didn’t really help.

Niall had just moved in with his girlfriend of two years and he was not very sympathetic to other people’s laments of loneliness.

Liam tried to help with wise advice on accepting himself, but Harry felt that he didn’t really understand his struggles.

Zayn was the closest to Harry’s moody streaks, and he understood his kinky side. Maybe he partook in the same vices himself, who knew. Harry didn’t know what Zayn got up to half of the time, but he liked him anyway. Zayn’s advice though was just something along the lines of “Bro, just smoke something to loosen up and go to these kinky parties to meet likeminded people.”

Harry didn’t like the suggestion. His alcoholic days were over and he hardly smoked, let alone ever did other drugs. He was basically living like a monk. The Pope or the Dalai Lama could call him any minute and offer him a position of prestige in their ranks.

Plus, if some work colleagues were to find him at one of these parties, what would they think? He had an appearance to maintain!

Or maybe he was just being a huge chickenshit. He was sure he wasn’t like this when he was younger.

In fact, deep down he _wanted_ to go to these parties, but he just kept finding safe excuses to put it off. Must have been what _growing old_ meant.

\--------

It was then that he met _him_ at a book fair one casual weekend.

Harry was just strolling through the fair to pass the time, and then, at one of the last stands in the back, he saw the sun.

There he was, a handsome, short guy with black-rimmed glasses and scruffy brown hair talking animatedly with a client.

Harry was inexplicably drawn towards him. He came closer and started to rummage through the books on display to have something to do with his hands.

Finally, the other client walked away and the handsome guy looked at him, asking if he could help.

Harry realized that the guy had big blue eyes behind his glasses, and he was left star-struck for a good 30 seconds before finding enough presence of mind to strike the lamest conversation ever had in the human history of pickups.

Luckily the guy must have found him endearing nonetheless, because he gave him the card of his bookshop with his phone number scribbled on the back, signed with a chicken-scratch that read _Louis xxx_

\--------

_Louis._

Lovely Louis. Sassy, lively, unashamed of being himself in all occasions.

Tiny Louis, only 5’7” tall. He got mad when someone made fun of his height but liked it when Harry folded him in his arms on the sofa.

Baby Louis, Harry liked to call him that, even though Louis was two years older than him.

Brave Louis, who managed to run an LGBTQ+-friendly bookshop all by himself regardless of the homophobic slurs that sometimes assholes wrote at night time on the doors of the shop.

Beautiful Louis, with big blue eyes and cute button nose, tiny waist, and a fantastic plump arse. Harry liked the fact that Louis was not just shorter than him but had a generally smaller frame. Harry hadn't known he had a physical type until now, his past partners had all had different body types. But everything in Louis’ body drove him crazy with lust.

He saw him in the morning before work for a coffee, tired eyes and messy hair, and he wanted to come all over his glasses. He saw him for a date in the evening, dressed up in skinny jeans and see-through shirt, and he wanted to rub his dick all over his body. Louis turned him into a fucking animal, so much that it was a little scary.

But it was not only lust. Louis also brought out the huge sap that was inside Harry. Harry was halfway in love with him already after two weeks of dating but didn’t have the guts to tell him so for fear of sounding too eager and creeping him out.

Luckily, Louis was much braver than him and after two weeks and a half told him earnestly, staring up at him with his big eyes, “Haz…I might be starting to fall in love with you”.

Harry was a lucky motherfucker after all.

\--------

They had been dating for two months when the BDSM topic came out, and Harry was to blame on that.

He had already noticed that Louis liked being held down when they had sex, or that he liked his arse slapped every now and then. He also noticed how much Louis liked being called “baby”, but he hadn’t explored this yet in detail.

Their sex life was already explosive, but Harry was nothing if not a thorough person with the things he liked in his life, and he was determined to give Louis the best time of his life in bed.

That’s why he proposed that they watch some porn videos together to show each other some fantasies they liked to masturbate to.

They were sitting on the bed, Harry’s laptop in front of them and Louis leant against Harry’s chest between Harry’s open legs. Harry had an arm slung around Louis’ waist and his nose buried in his hair.

Harry always liked to hold him, their size difference made him impossibly fond, and – _was it weird? That Louis being smaller than him turned him on so much? The thought that he could manhandle him easily. It was a bit weird, right?_

 _Shut the fuck up, you big idiot_ , Harry told to the voice in his mind, but was brought back to reality by Louis’ hand slapping his face.

Louis was typing something in the search bar of Pornhub’s gay homepage and had swatted a hand onto Harry’s face to obscure his vision.

“Don’t look!” he laughed, “I want to search for a good one!”

Harry smiled and buried his whole face in Louis’ fluffy hair, closing his eyes.

After a minute, Louis called, “Ok, you can look now.”

What he saw in the caption was the hairless torso of a slim boy who seemed to have his hands bound behind his back. The title read **“Extreme Edging of Young Dude”**. The boy’s cock on the screen was hard and red, standing at attention, shiny with lube.

Harry recalled having watched this same video sometime in the past and this lit something in his chest. Some kind of cautious enthusiasm and anticipation.

Louis was squirming in his lap, seemingly unsettled by his silence.

“Haz? Say something,” he pleaded with an anxious voice.

“Uh…” Harry cleared his throat awkwardly “Y-you like edging? Tease and denial?”

Louis blushed prettily and looked down at his hands, muttering “Um, well not denial, in my fantasy I would like to cum in the end… but yeah, I really like it…” he scratched the back of his head, embarrassed.

Harry reached a hand over the laptop to start the video and tightened his hold on Louis with the other arm.

“Then tell me what you imagine when you watch this, honey,” he whispered in his ear, as the guy on the screen started moaning when the hand of who supposedly was his Dom started jerking him off very slowly.

Louis shivered and snuggled himself closer to Harry, then replied “Uhm… I like imagining being left hanging for hours… like… to be left on the peak of orgasm for so long that I almost lose my mind, but not being allowed to cum for hours…”

The guy’s cock on the screen was so hard that it must have been painful, and his Dom was stopping every few seconds to prevent bringing him over the edge.

“Yeah baby, you want that?”

Harry sneaked a hand under Louis’ sweatshirt and stroked his soft belly, then moved to his nipples. Louis’ little nipples were very sensitive, and Harry circled one with two fingers before pinching it lightly.

Louis moaned together with the guy on the screen, but it was Louis’ breathy whimper that made all of Harry’s blood rush south to his cock. He thrust minutely forward at the same time Louis shuffled backward, arching his spine to rub his ass against Harry’s crotch.

“Ah…Haz… yeah,” Louis moaned, mouth open in ecstasy. “And then it’s so good because after I would cum so hard that I would pass out…” Louis added, his head lolling back and resting on Harry’s shoulder. They continued watching the video while Harry kept caressing Louis’ chest and belly, his sweatshirt bunched up with one hand and with the other alternating between rubbing his nipples and caressing the soft hair below his navel.

“Haz… please…” he whimpered, and Harry felt almost drunk with how turned on he was.

“Please? Please what, baby?”

Louis turned his head on the other side as to avoid Harry’s gaze, but Harry grabbed his chin and turned his face gently. “Hey, look at me baby, don’t be ashamed… I like this, tell me what you want.”

Louis’ eyes seemed bigger than usual, glazed over and shiny, almost impossibly blue. He licked his lips and said “Please Daddy… touch me.”

Harry could have come right there and then at that breathy “Daddy,” whispered in the most beautiful pleading voice of the universe, but he forced himself to stay clear-headed for as long as Louis needed him.

He put two fingers in his boyfriend’s mouth and instructed “Make these fingers wet for me, baby.”

Louis swallowed around them and sucked eagerly, keeping his gaze fixed on Harry.

With his other hand, Harry blindly grabbed the bottle of lube that they had left beside them and managed to squeeze a little dollop on his palm.

Then he shoved his hand inside Louis’ pants and grabbed his cock. Louis’ loud moan was muffled by his fingers and Harry liked that sound more than he should have.

“Keep looking at the screen, babe,” he ordered, while he freed Louis’ mouth and started stroking his nipples again with the wet fingers.

“I want you to think about me doing that to you… Teasing you for hours but not letting you cum until I say so…”

Louis keened.

“Will you be a good boy? How long do you think you could hold it before you are begging out of your mind?”

Louis was moaning unashamedly, moving his hips up and down together with Harry’s hand on his cock. He was seemingly incapable of replying anything else than “Harry… Harreeeh… _please_ , Harry…”

Suddenly the video ended after the Dom made the guy on the screen cum, but Harry was still leisurely stroking Louis’ cock with one hand and holding his chest with the other. Louis turned abruptly in his embrace and launched himself on Harry, kissing him hungrily.

Harry caught him in his arms and fell flat on the bed, almost sending the laptop tumbling on the floor.

“Fuck me, Haz,” growled Louis in his mouth.

Harry happily obliged, opening him up quickly and then seating him on his cock. He kept calling Louis “baby” while Louis enthusiastically bounced up and down on his lap and kept stroking his prick until he screamed and came hard on both their bellies.

After, they were laying sweaty beside each other, catching their breaths.

Louis cleared his throat and announced: “So, I have the impression that we need to talk about some stuff.”

Harry laughed, a bit embarrassed. “Er… yeah… Probably a good idea.” He fussed with his hair. “Would you like to start?”

“Yeah, ok,” Louis replied, then hugged a pillow, looked at him with a determined expression and begun. “Alright, so… I like being submissive in bed. I’m sure you noticed something already, but… I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want to freak you out from day one.”

This was like a dream come true for Harry. He almost swallowed his own tongue in the haste of reassuring Louis that this was, in fact, _not_ freaking him out.

“Lou… yes, I noticed, but…” he started babbling, but Louis raised a hand to stop him.

“Wait, Haz, let me finish,” Louis frowned, biting his lips. “There’s more,” he sighed, then squared his shoulders. “Please don’t freak out?” he pouted.

Harry nodded with his mouth shut, heart ready to fall out of his arse. He was dreading Louis telling him that he already had a Dom and that Harry would have to share him with someone else…

“I like going to play parties. If you don’t know what they are… ehr, it’s BDSM-themed parties where people can, uhm, engage in sexual or near-sexual practices with partners, friends or acquaintances. Like, you can practice bondage, whipping, wax play, you name it…” He stopped and cringed. “This sounds so shady but I promise it’s fun…? I have been going to this same party for two years now and I made a lot of friends, they’re all great people. PleasedontthinkImafreak,” he concluded hastily, blue eyes bulging.

Harry gulped, then found it in him to ask, “So… do you already have a Dom? With whom you go to these parties?”

Louis looked at him like he had grown two heads and then laughed. “After what I told you _this_ is the first thing you want to ask me?”

Harry grimaced, afraid of having offended him. “…Yes?”

“Not more information about the play parties? Not a comment about STIs or about how all these people are sick and need to be sectioned in a madhouse?”

Harry frowned and rethought everything he wanted to say. It seemed that Louis needed more reassurance than anything else.

He took Louis’ hands and looked at him honestly in the eyes, trying to convey all his love for him. “No, Lou… I know what play parties are and, in fact, I’ve been wanting to go to one for five years but I’ve always been too much of a chickenshit to go alone.”

Louis made a surprised face. Harry nodded and continued. “Baby, that video you just showed me, I had watched it myself time ago, I remember it. I - I like BDSM myself, or, uhm, I think I do… I haven’t actually had the possibility to try anything yet, but I’ve always wanted to.”

“Really?” Louis asked, hopeful. “So… You’re not freaked out? You don’t think I’m mad or a slut?”

Harry craned his neck to kiss his boyfriend tenderly on the cheek. “I don’t think you’re mad or a slut, love. If so, then I’m one too. I think you’re very brave for having told me.”

Louis beamed and kissed him back on the lips. Then he seemed to re-think himself and blushed. “Wait, but…uhm…when you say that you like BDSM yourself… Which role are you thinking about?” He asked, shily.

Harry smirked. “Well Lou… You did see how hard my cock got when you called me “Daddy”, didn’t you? What do you think?”

Louis blushed harder but grinned. “Sssooo… You wouldn’t mind being my Daddy?”

Harry wrapped both arms around him and squeezed him. “I wouldn’t, no. This is the best day of my life,” he laughed a bit incredulously.

Louis giggled too from inside the circle of Harry’s arms. “This is the first time one of my partners doesn’t look at me like I’m crazy after I mention the play parties,” he said, sounding quite relieved.

Harry thanked the gods above for having paired them so perfectly.

\--------

So that was the beginning of their wonderful kinky journey.

In the following weeks, they discussed many things they both liked and talked about the things that one of them liked but the other was uncertain or only curious about. They chose their safeword. They experimented.

Then Louis explained what he had gotten up to at these famous play parties in the last two years. He had a group of acquaintances with whom he liked to play, not in a sexual way, but he liked to be spanked and to be the rope bunny for some riggers, all this wearing very little clothing.

In the beginning, Louis had been very shy to reveal some of these activities, afraid that Harry might be jealous or might simply think of him as crazy. Instead, Harry took both his hand in his own, kissed them reverently and told him that this was his dream lifestyle too, that he had just been waiting for the right person to discover this world together with, and that he couldn’t wait to go to the next party with Louis. Then he brought his boyfriend’s hands to his chest and told him “I’m so very glad that this person is you, Lou, because I’m in love with you.”

It was the first time either of them had said it. Louis cried a little and repeated it too, and they stayed embraced on the sofa for an hour murmuring sweet things to each other, lost in their little world.

\--------

The next party, the first to which Harry and Louis would have gone together, was in one week, on a Saturday.

It was now Tuesday afternoon, a stressful day for Harry. He was in his office losing his mind between Skype calls with a consultant in Zimbabwe and trying to fix the shit his boss had left and never taken care of before fucking off to Argentina.

During a dead moment in his shitshow of an afternoon, Harry took the time to check the phone for personal messages.

He found a message from Louis, sent 9 minutes ago:

**_Daddy… I’m hornyyyy_ **

Followed by a picture sent 6 minutes ago, depicting Louis’ hand gripping what was clearly his erection over his Adidas track pants.

“Shit” muttered Harry, raising his eyes to the desk in front of his to check whether his office mate Erika had heard him. Luckily, she seemed engrossed in her computer screen.

It was 3.30 PM, surely Louis was at work too. Did this mean that he was sporting a boner while in the shop, in front of unassuming clients? Naughty boy.

**Baby, aren’t you working now? Bad boy.**

**_Nooo Daddy I’m good_** ☹️ **_I’m alone in the storage room archiving some books. I left Oli at the register_**

**I see… and what were you thinking about that made you so hard?**

**_You playing with me…_** 😳 😳 😳

**What else baby?**

****

****

**_I was thinking about that video we watched together… and I imagined you using me, but not allowing me to… you know_** 🥺👉👈

_Ssshiiiit_. Harry had to take a deep breath and fix his gaze on the poster on the wall about sustainable wood supply chains to avoid popping a boner himself. 

__

__

**Babe. You know I’m at work and you’re getting me horny too. That’s not nice towards your Daddy.**

**_Daddy… please play with me this evening?_ **

**Oh I will baby, don’t worry. I’ll get off at 5.30, I’ll be at your place as soon as possible. Can you be home for that time?**

**_Yes Daddy! I can leave the shop to Oli to close_ **

**Good boy. I want you to wait for me kneeling on the bed, naked. I want to see you hard but you are not allowed to touch yourself until I arrive. Is it clear?**

**_Yes Daddy! Thank you Daddy_** ❤️

Harry smirked. He actually did have half a boner at the thought, and he already knew that it would be impossible for him to concentrate further for the next two hours, but he had to pretend. This evening promised to be lots of fun.

He spent the next hour with half of his brain focused on his work and the other half planning how the evening would unfold.

Louis texted him again at 5.15.

 ** _I’m heading home now. I can’t wait_** ❤️ ❤️ ❤️ 😻

Louis lived close to his bookshop, so it wouldn’t take him more than 10 minutes to be home and ready. Harry instead took at least half an hour to reach Louis’ place from his office.

He waited ten minutes and then, too antsy to wait any longer, he bid goodbye to Erika (who shooed him off saying she had noticed he was distracted anyway) and headed to Louis’ place.

Exactly 26 minutes later he let himself into Louis’ flat with the spare key. The flat was quiet, and a faint smell of vanilla lingered in the entrance.

Harry called “Lou, baby, it’s me! Are you there?”

Louis’ raspy voice came from behind the bedroom door. “Yes, I’m here!”

Ok then. Harry took a deep breath as he removed his coat and shoes. He moved over to wash his hands and face at the kitchen sink. After he was done, he finally opened the bedroom door.

Louis’ bed was at an unusual height from the floor, which nonetheless turned out perfect for their plays. It was just a bit higher than a simple mattress positioned on the floor. In this way, when someone was kneeling on the bed their face was approximately at groin-level of a standing person. Harry suspected this was part of the reason Louis had chosen his bed like that.

Louis had lit a couple of scented candles and placed them strategically around the bedroom, creating a diffused, warm atmosphere that calmed Harry’s nerves a bit.

Louis himself was a vision. On the bed, he was waiting as instructed on his knees, legs spread so that Harry could see that he was, indeed, hard.

His cock stood in the air; a bit shiny at the tip from the drop of precum that oozed out. Even though Louis liked getting fucked much more than he liked topping, his cock was not small at all. It was perfect in Harry’s eyes, the perfect thickness and length, and it was a beautiful sight to behold now, hard and ready to be teased.

Louis must have ached to touch himself, but he was being a good boy, his hands placed obediently on his knees.

He was looking at Harry like a puppy waiting for a treat. His eyes were glassy and a bit unfocused and his lips were wet and slightly parted. This was what Harry had come to recognize as Louis’ submissive face. It meant that Louis wanted to be manhandled and used a bit.

That puppy face really did something to Harry’s dominant side (and to his penis).

Harry smiled and approached the bed. “Hi babe,” he murmured and reached out a hand to stroke Louis’ cheek. “How are you feeling?”

Louis leant into his caress and closed his eyes. “I’m good…” he whispered in reply “...really good”.

He already sounded halfway gone, Harry noticed. During all the times they had played he hadn’t entered subspace yet, but Harry had read extensively about it. He knew that keeping someone aroused without release for a long period of time could trigger it. If it was to happen today, he was ready for it.

For now, his heart grew two sizes watching Louis nuzzle into his hand like a kitten.

“You’ve been very good, pet. Got yourself naked and hard for your Daddy but you didn’t touch, hmm?”

Louis opened his shimmering eyes which looked bigger than usual and replied frantically, “No Daddy, didn’t touch…’m good.”

“I know you are, my beautiful flower. You look delicious. Your cock is so pretty.”

Louis preened at the praise and blushed further.

“But,” Harry steeled his tone a bit to play the part, “You’ve been naughty this afternoon, sending those messages while your Daddy was at work. That’s not what good boys do, innit?”

Louis frowned and pouted his pretty lips. “No…but…” he murmured shily.

“I know you wanted me, but you have to be patient, darling. You can’t distract your Daddy while he’s at work, don’t you think?”

“Sorry Daddy…” murmured Louis.

While talking, Harry had taken several steps forward until his shins hit the edge of the bed. He kept stroking Louis’ face, while Louis leant forward and rested his cheek on Harry’s thigh, gazing up at him in adoration.

“It’s ok little flower. I will still allow you to cum today, but you will have to learn to be patient first.”

“Yes Daddy… Thank you Daddy,” replied Louis.

What a good, polite sub he was; Harry thought. Obedient and thankful at all the right times. This only made him want to fuck him up further.

“Ok darling, now I want you to open your pretty mouth and suck Daddy’s cock until I cum. Can you do that, flower?” he inquired.

Louis nodded eagerly and went to undo the buttons and zip of Harry’s trousers, but Harry stopped him. “No baby, I want you to keep your hands on your knees. Just your mouth, darling.”

“Yes Daddy…” Louis replied meekly, re-placing his hands on his knees.

Harry undid his trousers and shoved them off his legs together with his pants, and then unbuttoned his shirt but didn’t remove it. He knew that Louis liked when Harry was dressed (especially with his work clothes) while he was naked.

Then he stroked Louis’ lips with his thumb and watched fascinated as Louis’ wet lips parted to suckle on it; Louis’ gaze never leaving his.

His pink little tongue peeking from his parted lips looked like the most delectable thing Harry had ever seen. He was so aroused by the whole scene that he had to take another deep breath to remind himself to keep his composure.

He placed his cockhead inside Louis’ parted lips and slowly pushed forward, keeping a hold on his cheek with one hand and placing the other on the nape of his neck.

As Harry fed his cock into his mouth, Louis moaned and his eyelids fluttered closed. Even without the help of his hands, he started sucking eagerly and Harry tried to refrain himself from pushing too hard into his mouth. He didn’t want to roughhouse Louis during this scene. His plan was all about keeping him in a constant, high state of arousal for a very long time, and right now what seemed to arouse Louis was to suck at Harry’s cock like a starved man, so he let him do it.

He lost himself in the sensation as Louis bobbed his head frantically up and down, his long eyelashes trembling against his flushed cheeks.

Louis’ cheeks became redder for the effort and his feathery hair fluttered with the movement. His boy was beautiful like an angel, and his mouth was sinful.

In just a couple of minutes Harry reached his peak and warned Louis. “Baby, I’m close… Want you to swallow everything, ok?”

Louis opened his teary eyes and moaned an approval. Harry came tugging at a fistful of Louis’ hair while Louis meticulously lapped up every last drop from his cock.

After that, Harry’s body relaxed but his mind was fixed on the objective.

“Good boy, did just as I asked you. You made Daddy cum so much,” Harry praised him, falling on the bed and scooting back to lean against the headboard. “Come, flower, give Daddy a kiss,” he beckoned, opening his arms for Louis to fall into.

Louis folded himself in his arms and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Harry didn’t wait to slip him the tongue and to slide his hands over his back, big hands covering both of his boyfriend’s arsecheeks, squeezing and kneading.

Louis whimpered pathetically and detached himself from Harry’s lips with a scowl.

“What is it, darling?” Harry asked feigning casualness.

His boyfriend blushed and glanced down at his cock, which looked even harder than before and was leaking a bit.

“Daddy... ‘m hard…” Louis lamented, pouting.

Harry frowned and took a scolding tone. “I know baby. You did so good to please Daddy without touching yourself, but you still need to learn your patience, right? Now Daddy will touch you for double the number of minutes that you spent teasing your Daddy this afternoon, but you are not allowed to cum, alright?”

Their back and forth messages that afternoon had continued for roughly fifteen minutes. Harry had tried to think about a suitable example that would allow him to edge Louis for around thirty minutes, and that was the best that had come to his mind. Besides, in the state of mind Louis was, it would have been impossible for him to remember the exact amount of minutes, and Harry’s sentence “the double of” would have just sounded like an endless timespan to endure his punishment, which was exactly what Harry was aiming for.

As predicted, Louis’ eyes rounded, and he remained speechless for a minute. Harry started doubting his decision, so he stroked Louis’ cheek with his fingertips and asked quietly “Alright Lou? Which is your colour?”

At that, Louis seemed to shake himself from his dreamlike state and replied “Green, Daddy. ‘m green”

Harry sighed with relief and resumed his role. “Alright baby. Come here, I want you to sit here against the headboard”.

Harry took all of Louis’ pillows and stacked them as a pyramid against the headboard, to allow Louis to lean on them.

Harry took his boyfriend into his arms to position him exactly the way he wanted. Louis went pliant and let his limbs be repositioned as Harry wished. Harry seated him with his head propped against the headboard and his body on the pillows, so that his chest and hips were arched and exposed.

Harry admired the view. Louis’ body was flushed and a bit sweaty, the hair between his pecs dark with sweat. His chest raised and fell with deep breaths. Louis was watching him under heavy-lidded eyes, expression completely open and trustful, apparently oblivious of the hard cock between his spread legs.

Harry loved him.

He took his scent-free massage body oil he’d left in Louis’ bedroom a while ago and poured a generous amount on his palms, rubbing them together to warm them a bit.

He put his hands on Louis’ chest and started to spread the oil over his front. He massaged his arms, his chest, his belly. Louis’ breath hitched whenever Harry’s fingers rubbed on sensitive spots but otherwise kept himself still for what Harry wanted to do to him. He deserved some praise.

“You’re so beautiful, my flower. Letting Daddy take care of you, being so obedient. Such a good boy.”

Louis smiled a bright, happy smile and Harry chose that moment to rub at his tender nipples. He watched Louis’ expression change abruptly, brows furrowing, his chest arching off the pillows and his lips parting in a delicious little moan.

“Yeah, that felt good, yes?” Louis nodded desperately as Harry kept rubbing and pinching his nipples to make the little nubs harder. “Daddy wants to make you feel good. You will cum so much harder after Daddy has taken care of you, my pretty baby.”

He left Louis’ nipples alone when he started panting too much and kept massaging Louis’ lower body, starting from his calves.

He massaged all his legs, pushing his thumbs into the thick muscles of Louis’ thighs to dissolve the tension.

Louis grunted at it, then resorted to his whimpers when Harry’s hand reached the more sensitive part on his inner thighs.

His cock, left untouched for so long, was an angry red, almost purple at the tip, and his balls were drawn tight into his body.

It probably would take only two rough strokes for him to cum, but he was being very obedient and taking deep breaths whenever he felt that some touches were too much.

Harry took the bottle of lube that was on Louis’ bedside table and squirted a generous amount in his right hand. He kissed Louis’ lips sweetly and murmured to him, “Alright babe, I will touch you here now. Tell me when you are close.”

Louis was still gazing at him with a spacey stare as he nodded.

Harry circled Louis’ cock with his hand and stroked it so very lightly, the slide made smoother by the plenty of lube on his hand.

Louis’ breath hitched and he breathed quickly twice to stave off his orgasm, overwhelmed by the first touch on his cock in so long.

Harry kept stroking him lightly, waiting several seconds between one stroke and the other. He gripped Louis’ balls with the left hand and rubbed relentlessly at his cockhead with the right.

The room was dead silent except for Louis’ sweet huffed breaths and the wet _shk shk shk_ sound of Harry’s hand stroking Louis’ lubed cock. These filthy sounds made Harry’s own dick impossibly hard, but he didn’t feel it. He was deadly focused on his boyfriend, his own pleasure coming from taking care of Louis.

After a while Louis started shivering, his head turning frantically left and right and his breath hitching every time Harry’s thumb rubbed on the slit of his dick.

He had to whimper “Stop” several times because he was too close. His eyes were shut tight and his head tilted impossibly back against the headboard while he tried to buck his hips as far as he could into Harry’s hands.

After another minute of merciless strokes, Harry stopped and rummaged into Louis’ bedside drawer, searching for a very specific thing. Recognizing it under his hand, he took out Louis’ magic wand.

Yes, Louis owned a magic wand despite it being a toy for the most part used by women – he found that the vibrations were actually quite good on his dick too, coupled with a dildo in his ass (or while Harry fucked him). They had used it a few times during sex but Harry was eager to see the effect it would have on Louis in this predicament.

He turned it on the lightest vibration and placed it on Louis’ left inner thigh. At that, Louis’ head shot up and he gave Harry a terrified look.

“No please…Daddy, I can’t last with that…”

“Shhh baby,” Harry petted his other thigh and leant forward to kiss Louis’ lips. “Just a little while longer, okay? You’re doing so good. It’s almost done, little flower. Breathe deeply. Just a little more.”

Louis whimpered tragically but didn’t use his safeword. He followed Harry’s orders and breathed deeply, in and out. Sure in his pursuit of Louis’ ultimate pleasure, Harry moved the wand along Louis’ thigh, giving him some seconds to adjust to the vibrations, before slowly moving it to his balls.

At that, Louis gasped a raspy _shit_ and then started muttering a slew of unintelligible words. Harry watched fascinated as Louis’ balls withdrew impossibly further into his body, as his belly contracted inwards and his breaths seemed punched out of his chest. He must have been so close. Harry’s hands were sweating and he was gripping the wand ridiculously hard when he said, “Ok baby, it’s almost over. Come when Daddy says so.”

Louis whined something that sounded vaguely as _yes_ , as Harry turned the vibrations up a notch and roughly pushed the magic wand under Louis’ balls, just over his perineum and asshole. At the same time, he took his cock in his other hand and stroked it once, then said “Come _now_ , baby. Come for your Daddy.”

He hadn’t even finished speaking that Louis was screaming and coming so hard that some of his cum hit his chin. He came a lot, moaning and writhing, and Harry kept massaging the magic wand under his balls until the stream of cum leaking from his dick hadn’t subsided.

Louis however kept spasming, muttering unintelligible words and turning his head left and right long after Harry had removed the wand and his hand from his cock. It seemed like he was still coming five minutes after the actual orgasm, and Harry started to get a bit worried.

He shuffled himself beside Louis and took him in his arms, brushing his sweaty fringe out of his eyes and kissing him reverently all over his face. Slowly, Louis seemed to calm down, even though every now and then he would still spasm as if he was shooting off another bit of cum.

Harry whispered constant praises against Louis’ cheek, about how he was the most beautiful, the best boy he had ever met and how he had never felt something even remotely comparable for anyone else. He called him all the pet names ever invented in the English language as he gently caressed his arms to keep him from shivering.

Finally, after ten minutes or so, Louis’ head rested with a sigh on Harry’s shoulder and his eyes fluttered half-open to look at Harry.

“Hi Lou… Are you back with me?” Harry greeted him.

“Mmmm,” he replied, voice slurred and raspier than usual “’m not sure. Feel…feel dizzy. But good.”

Luckily there was a half-full bottle of water on Louis’ bedside table, so Harry opened it and slowly helped Louis drink some of it.

After that, he carefully removed himself from his side and went to the bathroom to retrieve a cloth wetted with warm water, with which he carefully cleaned Louis’ body. Then he laid himself down beside Louis again and let him have a nap on his shoulder.

An hour later (and his left arm gone numb), Louis woke up and Harry dragged him to the kitchen to cook them something for dinner. For the rest of the evening, Louis didn’t let go of Harry’s arm and demanded to eat seated on Harry’s lap. Harry didn’t hesitate to give him all the cuddles required, and after dinner, he directed them right back to the bed, then wrapped them both in one blanket and positioned Louis so that his head was resting on his chest, where he fell asleep immediately.

The next morning, Harry woke him up with a well-deserved blowjob, which Louis reciprocated hungrily.

After that, they talked about the scene from the previous evening.

Louis confirmed that yes, during the last minutes of edging his mind had spaced out. That he had felt like he was floating in space, and that after his orgasm he had lost control over his body and he couldn’t stop the shivers and the twitching that Harry had witnessed.

Harry was a bit worried, but Louis exclaimed that no, it had felt great to give all the control over his body to Harry and he absolutely wanted to try it again.

They agreed that it must have been subspace and that if edging had that effect on Louis, they had to do it more often.

Then they got dressed and went their separate ways to work, where Erika teased Harry all the morning for being late and obviously well-fucked. Little did she know.

\--------

They had been going to the play parties for four months, and Harry was amazed at how much he enjoyed it. But mostly, he was amazed at how Louis seemed at ease in that environment, and his chillness helped him to loosen up quickly too.

Louis was not scared of playing in front of other people at the parties. Even though they never had sex in front of others, Harry spanked him, took him around on a leash, and tried wax play on him. During all this Louis wore only a skin-tight pair of black latex briefs that did nothing to hide his erection. Harry noticed how Louis would get hard when he played with him in front of the others (who were very polite and never interfered with their scenes unless Harry asked for technical help – kinksters were apparently the most respectful people in the world, and huge nerds too).

Louis also enjoyed kneeling at Harry’s feet while Harry sat on a sofa chatting with one of the party’s patrons. A couple of times, after Louis had been a good boy all the evening, Harry had even allowed him to rub his erection against Harry’s shin while he scratched him behind his ears. During all this, Harry had to desperately pretend not being equally turned on and eager to rip the flimsy briefs off Louis’ frame and fuck him senseless against the closest wall.

Once, they were so turned on they couldn’t even wait to arrive back home. They used the private darkroom annexed to the club to relieve themselves of all the sexual tension accumulated during the play.

After almost ten parties attended together, Harry listened to one of his heart’s desires and started the bondage course that the club held every week so that he could learn how to tie Louis in all the complicated and artistic positions that they had admired at the parties.

Louis enthusiastically attended the course with him as his rope bunny, and let it slip that he would have liked to be eventually suspended in the air, completely at his Dom’s mercy.

Harry worked twice as hard after that. He was not yet there, but he was improving greatly day after day.

\--------

The more Harry frequented the environment and talked with knowledgeable people who practiced BDSM, the more his kinks blossomed fearlessly, and he grew more confident in himself.

His friends all noticed his newfound self-confidence and they adored Louis’ company too.

Louis had met all of Harry’s friends, but he got along especially with Zayn, like a house on fire. Louis was a natural flirt and sometimes it seemed to Harry that Zayn liked Louis’ flirting a bit too much, despite declaring himself straight. However, Harry trusted Louis with his life and took it as harmless fun between friends.

One evening, Zayn noticed the rope marks on Louis’ wrists and asked him about it. Louis knew that Zayn was aware of Harry’s preferences in bed and didn’t judge him negatively for it, so he felt safe in recounting to Zayn all about the play parties they frequented and how Harry was attending a course to learn bondage. Zayn found the bondage thing pretty cool and revealed that he also had gone to such parties a couple of times in the past with some girls.

When Louis reported it to him later that night, that came as a novelty to Harry.

Perhaps he should have felt jealous that his friend of ten years had revealed to Louis something he had never told anyone. Instead, he listened intently to Louis telling him how he wanted to invite Zayn to one of the parties, and an idea started to form in his head.

“Lou, can I ask you something?” he inquired after Louis had finished his rant about inviting Zayn to a play party.

“Uh, yeah, sure.”

“Do you like Zayn?”

“Sure, of course, I like all of your friends! Zayn’s the coolest though.” He added with a smirk.

“No baby, I mean, do you _like_ him? Like, would you play with him?”

“Oh.” A deep red blush blossomed on Louis’ cheeks and he looked at the side. “Well…I suppose… if the opportunity arises… if he wants…” he mumbled, looking at a point on the wall instead of Harry.

Then Louis raised his eyes to Harry and asked “You’re not jealous, are you? It’s not… you know I love you! It would be just for playing…if you say that I can.”

Harry stashed this knowledge for later. He smirked. “Of course baby. I’m not jealous. I just wanted to know how you feel about maybe involving someone else in a little play between us.”

If possible, Louis blushed even redder, but his eyes shimmered and grew in size. He watched Harry adoringly. “I would like that…if Daddy wants.”

“Oh pet, Daddy likes the idea a lot. In fact, see what your idea did to me.” He took Louis’ little hand to place it on his swollen dick.

Louis smiled a little proud smile and the night ended with Harry’s little pet deepthroating him until Harry came all over his face while Louis came in his pants while humping Daddy’s leg. He was adorable when he was flustered.

The day after, Harry started to plan the perfect scene to give his darling baby all the attention he desired.

\--------

In the club Louis and Harry frequented, there was a big play party once a month, and several smaller events in between, such as their bondage course.

The scene Harry had planned involved bondage, but it required a skill level that he had not perfectioned quite yet. Therefore he contacted John, the teacher of the course who was coincidentally also the organizer of the play party, to ask for his assistance during the next event.

John was a huge guy with a big belly, a curtain of thick, black curly hair, and a big black beard to match. He looked a bit intimidating, but in fact, he was a cool guy, always friendly with all the play parties’ guests. His sub, Sarah, and he had been together for over ten years and recently they had performed a sort of BDSM marriage ceremony during one of the parties, where he had branded Sarah’s arsecheek with his initials. This had seemed quite extreme to Harry, but he could see how happy they were together, so he respected them and passed no judgment.

They had dinner together one evening, and John and Sarah congratulated Harry for taking their scenes to the next level and offered him precious pointers on all the technical details.

Then it came the involvement of other players. Harry went out for a coffee with Zayn and had to suffer through half an hour of Zayn snickering when he told him what he planned to do and asked him if he would like to help.

After Zayn had calmed down, he lit himself a cigarette and actually blushed a little when he replied him that he would be glad to help.

“Not gonna lie, your boyfriend’s really hot, in addition to being a very cool person. I might not be 100% straight after all.” After Harry glared at him, he rushed to add, “But I don’t mean that I wanna bang him, bro. I’ll respect your boundaries, don’t worry. Besides, he’s arse over tits for you, you know that?”

“Yeah…”

“As you are for him, aren’t you? I’ve never seen you like this.”

“Like what?”

“Like, so _alive_ , bro. You’re a new person.”

“Well, thanks, I guess” Harry replied, scrunching his nose, but he was happy to hear it. “Lou brings the best out of me. But really, thank you for this Zayn. I really appreciate it.”

“Don’t worry. It will be fun for me too,” he winked.

They agreed that Zayn would first attend the next play party without joining their scenes, just chilling around inconspicuously, so Louis could get used to the idea of seeing him in that context. Then, if Zayn confirmed that he felt comfortable in helping Harry, they would put Harry’s plan in action during the party after that.

\--------

It went well.

Zayn was the perfect picture of the word “chill” (at least on the exterior). He drank a cocktail at the bar, introduced himself to the other patrons, joked with Louis when he came running to him bubbly with excitement to show him how Harry had performed a successful rope harness on him and all three together watched and commented other players perform difficult bondage positions.

He even picked up a girl (without doing much, as usual, due to his innate charm), Gigi, who was usually playing as Domme with other girls at the parties but they struck up a conversation about Zayn’s numerous tattoos.

They might have gone home together in the end, but Harry was too busy handling a giddy Louis jumping him as soon as they left the party to notice.

\--------

The evening before the fateful play party day, Harry invited Louis for dinner at his place and cooked one of his favourite dishes. He gifted him with a white rose and told him that he wanted to play a special scene with him the next evening.

Louis looked at him with surprised eyes. “Special how?” He asked eagerly.

“Uhm…” Harry started “I’m planning to suspend you, I asked John for advice… How do you feel about him helping me out for that?”

“Really??? Wow Harry, yes, it would be great!”

“And, Lou… how do you feel about being blindfolded for a bit? Not for the whole scene. The rest would be a surprise… Do…do you trust me?” He asked apprehensively. “We don’t have to if you don’t want, and you know I’ll stop anytime, as soon as you say so…”

_Brilliant, he was already rambling from the nerves. Just chill, idiot._

Louis put his smaller hand on top of Harry’s big one. “Of course Haz. I trust you completely. I know that you will always check on me to see if I am uncomfortable.”

Harry sighed, trying to calm down. “I love you Lou. I don’t deserve you.”

Louis must have sensed that he was more nervous than he let on because he stayed close to him when they were washing the dishes. He then proposed that they watch one of Harry’s comfort movies and cuddled close to him on the sofa.

At some point he kissed Harry on the cheek and said “Haz, you must know that you are the best Dom I could have. You always plan great scenes and I always have so much fun. I trust you completely. And I love you so much”

Harry let out another breath that he hadn’t realized he was holding, more weight relieved from his chest. He was lucky to have such a sensitive and perceptive boyfriend, and he told him so.

They spent the rest of the movie kissing lazily, until they fell asleep cuddled together on the sofa.

\--------

They decided to meet at Harry’s place one hour before the party to dress up together and then go there with Harry’s car. 

Harry was fidgety when Louis ringed the bell. He hadn’t revealed much to Louis because he wanted most of the scene to be a surprise, but he had told him to…erm, clean himself well _down there_. 

When he opened the door, he was faced by a clean-shaven Louis. 

The thing is, Harry adored the auburn scruff on Louis’ face. He loved it when they kissed and it rubbed against his cheeks. He loved that, for a thirty-year-old guy, Louis still looked cute, scruff and fluffy hair and all. 

But when he shaved Louis looked much younger, somehow sweeter and more innocent (it was all appearance of course, no one was naughtier than Lou). It was perfect for their scene tonight. 

Louis scrunched his little nose after greeting Harry at the door and not receiving a reply; Harry standing motionless staring at him at the doorstep. 

He cleared his throat. “Alright, alright, I know I look good Hazza,” Louis declared “Let me in, we’re gonna be late!” 


	2. Louis' POV

The previous evening Harry had instructed that he would have chosen Louis’ clothes for the party. So Louis stood naked in Harry’s bedroom (trying not to get distracted by Harry undressing in front of him), hands on his hips, waiting for the clothes.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise when Harry handed him just an old pair of cotton black boxers. “That’s it?”

“That’s it.” Harry confirmed, then came closer and kissed the top of his head. “Trust me, baby. There is a reason for this”.

Harry then prepared himself, wearing a complete outfit of black fitting trousers and a tasteful designer shirt – this time even wearing a waistcoat under the fancy jacket. Then he put on his usual bit of make-up. Louis loved that his boyfriend could look hot and intimidating with make-up on, and he loved that Harry had grown confident enough to start wearing it at the parties and sometimes even when they went out in an informal setting.

Louis put back on his normal clothes (which he would later remove in the changing room at the party) and then followed him out to his car.

\--------

At the party, they met Zayn already there at the bar, chatting with Gigi.

They looked good. She was wearing a bodice with metal inserts, connected to a collar through a grey silk band. Her hair was gathered in a sleek high ponytail and she looked beautiful as usual, terrible and worshipful.

Zayn was wearing a black leather jacket and leather pants, with a simple t-shirt artfully filled with holes underneath. It wasn’t different from an attire they had seen him wearing at their evenings at the pub, but he fit right in the kinky atmosphere.

They greeted them and Harry decided to stop and have a (light) drink first, before diving into the scene. He kept Louis by his side, sharing half of the drink with him, so that the total amount of alcohol ingested by each was negligible. Louis appreciated this little gesture. It was paramount to be sober when performing a BDSM scene and a good Dom knew and always respected that. Harry was a very good Dom. Louis cuddled himself closer to him.

When they were done with their drink, they bid goodbye to Zayn and Gigi and went to the bondage corner to find John. With unexpectedly good timing, another Dom was just finishing releasing his sub, so the area would soon be free.

John greeted Louis and made sure he felt calm and ready to start.

Harry took his ropes out of his bag as John prepared the structure to which Louis would be suspended.

Then he also took his ropes and stood in front of Louis, while Harry was behind him.

“Now John will start binding your arms, ok love?” He murmured in Louis’ ear.

Louis nodded, feeling antsy and a little worried for the anticipation.

While John worked, Harry caressed Louis’ forearms to relax him and kept leaving butterfly kisses on his neck. Louis bent his head forward with a sigh as his shoulders slumped, a bit of stress leaving him.

When John was finished, they both moved Louis to make him stand in the centre of the structure. John started tying more ropes around his chest, before looping the other end of the ropes hanging from Louis’ arms and torso to the rings on top of the structure. At the same time, Harry worked on his legs.

Louis let himself relax more, gradually entering his floating mental space while the two Doms worked swiftly around him.

Slowly John raised his right leg pulling at the ropes, while Harry tied his left leg to his body with a complex set of knots.

In bondage, each passage towards the final form was aesthetically pleasing to watch. Now Louis had only the tip of his right foot still on the ground and he felt already a bit spacey as Harry stood to admire the scene.

Some people had come to watch the scene and they all told them that he looked beautiful. Louis heard Harry replying them and then he bent to leave a quick kiss on his lips, scratching behind his ear.

Then Harry added more ropes to the knot on his left leg and then John was pulling on the ropes on his right leg to tie the ends to another ring of the structure, and, without warning… he was _floating._

He was completely suspended in the air and it felt different from anything else he had tried before.

The people around them complimented their form and Harry came closer to caress his cheek and ask Louis how he felt.

Louis was suspended obliquely, his head lolled onto his left shoulder. He felt spacey, but good. Peaceful and trustful of his Dom’s skills, and he told him so. Harry smiled flashing his dimples and rubbed his nose against Louis’. “You’re the best baby of the world, darling.” He praised him.

After a while, Harry took some steps from him and murmured something to the bystanders that Louis couldn’t hear. Many of them left but some of them stayed, among which there were – Louis realized – Zayn and Gigi.

Suddenly John was pulling and shifting some knots, releasing his left leg from his body and binding instead his left ankle to another ring. Harry supported his head and shoulders to give John the time to work on his torso and arms too, and bind his wrists to other rings, and suddenly he was hanging in a horizontal suspension, face up.

Louis gasped. This position left his legs open with his crotch exposed, right in the face of the spectators.

Someone ooohed from the audience and Louis blushed, feeling weirdly aroused by this predicament.

His cock hardened a bit at the thought that all the party guests could see him bound with his legs spread open, helpless to whatever his Dom wanted to do to him.

Harry stood by his head, taking his face in both hands, to check again with him how he felt. After hearing that Louis was fine, he warned him “Baby, you’ve done so well until now. I will use my scissors now, so if you feel a blade on your skin don’t worry. I will not hurt you”.

Louis nodded. Usually Harry used scissors in their bondage scenes when he was finished, to cut knots that were impossible to unbind otherwise. “Are you freeing me already? I wanna fly a little bit more,” he pouted.

Harry, however, smirked with a satisfied face. “No baby. I’m going to cut your pants.”

Louis gasped. “Colour, baby?” Harry asked with a stern voice. Louis shivered and replied “Green.”

Harry nodded and then moved to his front (blocking at least a bit of the view for the bystanders) and indeed Louis felt the scissor blades on his crotch, cutting the cotton of his pants. His cock, already on the way to fully hard, sprung free and Harry fondled it a bit before pulling off his cut pants and coming back to his head.

“Baby, I’m going to blindfold you with these now, ok?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Good boy. If you are uncomfortable you can colour out at any time.”

Harry tied the black cotton around his eyes and suddenly Louis’ vision was obscured.

He felt Harry leaving another kiss on his lips before moving away. Louis strained his ears to try to anticipate what would happen next.

After a minute, he felt something cold on his taint and he flinched a bit. Then he felt Harry’s hands on his thighs, followed by a finger spreading what had to be lube on his hole. Louis trembled. However, Harry didn’t start fingering him right away as Louis expected. Instead, he felt the warm wetness of Harry’s tongue on his perineum and soon Harry was full-on eating his arse, gripping his thighs hard.

The sensation of Harry’s tongue lapping at his arse was ten times more intense now that he was immobilized. Louis’ toes curled, causing the rings to clink against the metal of the structure while he undulated like a puppet. He had meant to keep quiet because they were in public, but it was too much. A quivering moan was ripped forcefully from his throat.

After a while, Harry inserted one finger and then two beside his tongue. The stimulation of being penetrated was concentrated in one spot, but Louis felt the rush of it coursing through his whole body. The ropes were rubbing at his skin, all his muscles were in tension to sustain his suspended body and Harry’s fingers were digging in the flesh of his arsecheeks.

It was a lot at once. He squirmed helplessly, shaking the whole structure, but Harry kept going mercilessly. He was unable to escape. He couldn’t do anything other than _take it._

Louis shivered at the thought and another string of moans and curses left his throat.

His vision obscured and the sounds from outside buzzing confusedly in his ears, Louis couldn’t be sure if there were still some people enjoying the view. Unexpectedly, that didn’t make him uncomfortable. The thought of people watching him just _taking it_ made his cock even harder.

He had never been fully naked at a play party before, neither had he had other people watch him performing such intimate sexual acts with his partner. But he felt safe in Harry’s hands and weirdly proud that everybody could see his Dom playing with him.

Louis felt floaty, like he could die happy already. He was expecting to be forced to cum like this. However, Harry was carefully avoiding his prostate while fingering him, so the pleasure was not overwhelming yet.

After a while Harry withdrew his fingers and Louis felt other hands fumbling with the restraints as he was slowly lowered to the ground, much to his surprise. Then Harry was in front of him and removing his blindfold.

Louis blinked, and he smiled at the vision of Harry’s face with lips redder than usual, wet with spit and lube. Harry kissed him fully on the mouth and told him he was such a good boy, before sitting on the floor with him and rubbing his legs and arms to help restore the blood circulation.

He laid Louis’ head in his lap and petted him to calm him down, while some spectators came to compliment him on the scene. Louis enjoyed listening to their comments with his eyes closed, completely content to just lay there and be a good pet for Harry.

However, it didn’t last. With a last scratch behind his ear, Harry ordered him to stand.

Then he directed him to a half-hidden area of the club, devoid of any gear apart from a big chair and some lube and a tissue box on the floor. They were not in a separate room, just in a secluded corner of the club’s big room. No one was there.

Louis had thought that their scene was finished, so he looked at Harry interrogatively. Harry hugged him from behind. “I wanna fuck you on this chair, blindfolded with your wrists bound behind your back,” he said into his ear, “You want that?”

Louis shivered and turned to look at Harry again. “But… We are not in the darkroom, someone could pass by and see us.”

“Yes.” Harry replied simply, voice even.

Louis blinked and understood that someone _was_ intended to pass by, and he would not know who it was, being blindfolded. He pondered the idea and found that he was strangely ok with it (maybe his hard cock was to blame for that).

He gave Harry his approval, but Harry added, almost casually “Ah, baby… And you're not allowed to come until I tell you, so don’t even think about jizzing all over yourself just yet.”

Louis gulped. “Yes Daddy” he answered meekly, eyes to the ground.

Harry quickly bound his wrists together behind his back, just enough to keep the knots on but loose enough as not to hurt him. Then he blindfolded him again and helped him to reverse-mount him in the chair, his back to Harry’s chest. In this way, Louis’ front was completely exposed to the sight of everyone who would pass by. They would all see him squirming on his Dom’s cock, waiting for permission to cum.

The light humiliation of it all made Louis blush, but another sparkle of arousal coursed through his body, and his cock throbbed.

Harry lifted Louis by his hips and applied plenty of lube between his arsecheeks, before slowly pushing his dick inside him.

Louis moaned, satisfied by the stretch and fullness of Harry’s hard length inside him, and started bouncing up and down earnestly.

Harry gripped his hips and made him slow down, forcing him in an upright position. He was well accustomed with Louis’ body by now, so he knew that in this position Louis tended to lean forward with his torso so that Harry’s cock would rub at his prostate. So he kept him still and seated straight.

Louis quickly realized what Harry was doing, but his insides tingled with the need to cum. He whined and moved his hips around, despite Harry’s firm grip on him, desperate to get him to nudge against his spot.

“Easy, baby” his Dom whispered darkly “We have all the evening.”

After a couple of minutes of leisurely bouncing up and down, Louis heard two voices murmuring closer to them, but he could not detect who they belonged to.

“Come closer” Harry ordered to the mysterious people.

“Wow, he’s so hard already” marvelled a female voice, that Louis finally recognized as Gigi.

“Yeah, but he can last a long time like this” Harry replied conversationally as if he was not inside him in that very moment.

“Here,” he ordered “Take the oil and rub it on him. Play with his nipples and his cock.”

Louis squirmed from where he was impaled on Harry’s cock, Harry’s hands keeping him firmly in place.

“D-daddy?” he asked, unsure.

“Shhh baby, no one’s gonna hurt you. We will just play with your pretty cock for a while. Think you can handle that?”

“Nnngh,” Louis whimpered at the first touch of a wet finger on his cockhead. “Ah… Yeah… Daddyyyy p – please,” he whined breathlessly at the sudden feeling of three pairs of hands on him, trying to bounce harder on Harry’s cock to relieve some pressure.

A finger was stroking the slit of his dick and two hands were rubbing oil on Louis’ chest and stroking his nipples, while Harry’s cock moved relentlessly inside him.

Harry gripped him harder to still him and kissed at the junction where Louis’ neck met his shoulder.

“Be good, baby… Hold it for me” he growled, suddenly biting him hard where he had just kissed.

Louis let out a loud whine, overwhelmed by the touches on his body paired with the pain of Harry’s bite.

Zayn had remained silent until then, but couldn’t hold back a stunned “ _Shit_ ” as he pinched Louis’ nipples, the sensitive nubs hardening beneath his fingertips.

Louis recognized Zayn’s voice and squirmed more, but Harry wrapped a strong arm around his waist to lock him in place, at the complete mercy of his friends.

His cock was hard and bobbing with each of Harry’s thrusts into his hole, and Gigi kept rubbing a single finger on his sensitive slit, watching fascinated at the precum leaking abundantly from it.

“Shit, he’s so wet…” she commented “So pretty, Harry, he’s taking it so well.”

“Stroke him,” Harry ordered. “His breath will hitch when he’s close to coming, you’ll know when to stop.”

“Roger that,” replied Gigi playfully.

She poured a more than generous amount of oil right on the tip of Louis’ wet prick and started stroking it very slowly. She alternated corkscrewing her hand on the head with giving it a hard stroke from base to tip with both hands, while Harry pressed a hand on his lower belly, effectively squeezing his prostate closer to the dick pounding into him.

With three sets of hands mercilessly touching him and the firm weight of Harry’s hard dick in his ass, Louis slipped deeply into his mental space. He was attacked on all sides, waves of pleasure constantly hitting him, all his erogenous spots stimulated at once, but never enough to bring him over the edge.

He was overwhelmed, completely lost in the sensations. His mouth hung open, a string of drool steadily trickling out over his chest.

He didn’t realize it though, like he didn’t realize the sounds he had started making and like he didn’t hear anymore what Harry, Zayn and Gigi were saying. His ears felt like they were full of cotton, every noise replaced by a low buzz.

His cock was impossibly swollen and probably almost purple in colour, but he was still not coming. Whenever the waves of pleasure started to rise, the hands on his cock disappeared, leaving him hanging once again and struggling for air until the pleasure slowly subsided a bit and the torture started all over again.

Zayn had started massaging his balls, which were drawn tight, ready to release, and his touches hurt a bit, helping him to control his orgasm.

He could feel Harry breathing harshly in his ear and in a moment of clarity some of his Dom’s words registered in his muddled brain.

“Fuck, baby, you sound so pretty…” he was mumbling. “So desperate, crying for it… Fuck yeah, gonna fill your pretty arse with my cum, gonna cum so much you’re gonna drown in it.”

“ _Yes,_ ” Louis thought feverishly “Want it, wanna drown in your cum Daddy, please.” He didn’t know if he had only thought it or said it out loud, but Harry squeezed him harder and pumped his hips rough and fast into him.

“Hands off, you two!” he barked, and Louis felt all hands leaving him except Harry’s strong arms still squeezing his waist. Then Harry grunted and came with a low moan, and Louis felt his long dick twitching inside him, filling him with warm cum.

“Daddy… yes…Daddy…” he slurred. He was so close to coming, _so close_ , but the hands had stopped touching him, why had Daddy stopped them? Just one more touch was enough. He wanted to cum so bad.

He was openly crying now, but he didn’t realize it. His mind was floating in space, and his whole body was tingling, nerve endings on fire.

He felt Harry slipping out of him, swiftly removing his blindfold and lifting him up, an arm under his knees and the other under his armpits.

His body was floating too now. From under his half-closed eyelids he saw the world spinning around him while Harry practically ran into a darkroom. He was deposited on a soft mattress which smelled clean, like lavender, and felt Harry’s cum trickle out of his hole.

The warm liquid drizzling down tickled his skin, and just that small sensation added to the rest made him cry harder. He whimpered, helpless, spreading his trembling legs, for what he didn’t know. He just wanted to cum.

Harry was on him one second later, his warm lips on his. “Oh baby, you did so well” he was whispering in an amazed voice, “Daddy will let you cum now.”

Another moment later he felt Harry’s fingers in his arse and a warm breath on his throbbing cock.

“Cum when you want, baby,” Harry said, sucking his cock in his mouth and at the same time crooking his fingers to jab at his prostate _just in the right way_.

White-hot pleasure coursed through his body. Louis screamed with such a force his throat burned and came so hard he passed out.

\--------

He came to with Harry’s hands caressing his cheeks and hair. His arms had been untied and he tried stretching the fingers of his right hand to find out if his body still worked properly.

Huh. His fingers wiggled out of some fabric. Apparently he was wrapped in a blanket. And not any blanket, it looked like his favourite blanket from home. Had Harry brought it to the party just for him?

Louis raised his eyes to find Harry’s green ones looking at him with such fondness that Louis felt himself blush a bit.

“Harreh…” he murmured, shuffling closer to him.

“Hi Lou…” Harry murmured back “How are you feeling? No wait, here, drink some water first,” he fussed and pressed the rim of a water bottle to his lips. Louis managed to raise his head enough to swallow a few mouthfuls of water, then flopped back again on the mattress.

"Feeling alright?" Harry asked, placing random butterfly kisses on his face.

“Yea…” Louis replied, “’m good, me head ‘s still a bit fuzzy… feel like ‘m high…”

Louis’ eyelids fluttered sluggishly as he spoke. He shook his head to clear his mind and his eyes returned to a normal blink. Louis nuzzled his cheek into the crook of Harry's elbow and smiled. "Hi."

“Hi, baby…” Harry said and leaned in to capture Louis' lips in a slow and lazy kiss. “So how was it… everything?” Harry asked, a tremble in his voice as if he was expecting Louis to tell him that he hated it.

Louis breathed in and out deeply, he tucked his head under Harry's chin and wrapped his arms around Harry. “Soooo good, Haz.”

“Never… Never felt anythin' like that before. Can't believe I blacked out…” Louis replied a bit in awe.

“So you... you liked my surprise? Like… was it ok to involve Zayn and Gigi? Wanted to make you feel the centre of the attention.”

“Yeah Haz… It felt… felt incredible. Like…I wasn’t scared because they’re friends, but at the same time I was blindfolded so I could pretend it was anyone, just foreign hands on me… and it was so hot because it was you ordering them what to do… And, like, I felt also completely safe because you were holding me the entire time.” He concluded with another kiss to Harry’s lips.

“Fuck, babe…” Harry exhaled “I’m relieved, I thought I had gone too far. In the end you sounded like you were speaking Arabic.”

Louis giggled. “Nu-uh, not too far. I loved it. ‘twas so hot. Didn’t even know what I was saying, just felt everything at once.”

Harry squeezed him again.

“Did _you_ like it though, Haz? I remember that in the end you shouted at Zayn and Gigi to get away from me.”

Harry let out a snort. “Yea, no… I did it because I could feel you were too overwhelmed, and I didn’t want you to cum like that. But Lou, of course I liked it, you were so sexy, sounded so good…Dunno how I didn’t go crazy too.”

“You’re a good Dom Hazza. _My_ good Dom” Louis added possessively, stretching out a hand to squeeze at Harry’s bum.

Harry laughed. “And you’re my everything, Lou. I might have to marry you.”

Louis opened his mouth in an excited giggle. “Oh really? You better not be proposing now, I want something spectacular to concede my hand in marriage.”

“Of course not. I will propose to you during an epic bondage scene where you won’t be able to escape when I put my ring on your finger.” He replied seriously.

Louis laughed and grabbed his boyfriend to kiss him roughly. “I’ll hold you to that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drawing in the 2nd chapter is mine :)  
> Thanks again for reading this! Hopefully you enjoyed it!  
> If you wish to reblog [this is the post](https://i-graefin.tumblr.com/post/621562974939824128/you-kill-my-mind-by-graefin-e-13-k-words)!
> 
> Come [say hi ](https://i-graefin.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!


End file.
